


The Remains of the Day

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, lof备份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: He's died, everyone thinks so.





	The Remains of the Day

正文：

旧日留痕

 

千年隼平缓地穿行在利亚姆星系的贸易航道上，它在进入超空间跳跃后已经自动驾驶一整天，这也给了驾驶员和她的老师足够的时间休息。

蕾伊从副驾驶的位置退了下来，小心翼翼地伸展了一下酸痛的背部肌肉。她刚刚检查了所有系统运行的状况——由于经过太多次改造，老飞船现在必须要小心呵护才能保证安全飞行——确认在上一次长途旅行之后并无损坏后，她回到了休息区域的长沙发上。奇拉就睡在那里，她还穿着阿奇托岛民织出的那种服装，同样款式的衣服蕾伊曾经也有一套，后来因为破损太过严重被她收进了一个封存她坏掉的东西的箱子再也没拿出来过。她坐在徒弟的身旁，抚摸着她火一般颜色的短发，在这抚摸之中她用上了一些抚平疲惫的原力，她欣慰地看到奇拉的脸上的表情渐渐变得舒缓，似乎梦境正在走向一个较好的结局。

奇拉只离开了五天，但对蕾伊来说却像是经历了十年的分离。她一生之中目送了太多人离去，她不确定这件事究竟是在慢慢变成一种习惯还是令她产生了相应的创伤。她爱这个孩子，尽管她从未说出口过，也许这也是她被遗弃的过往导致的恶习之一。怒气冲冲下船后，蕾伊几乎就在看着千年隼的尾巴在天空划出的彗星一样的亮光的同时消了气，后悔了。她恨不得能移形换影到驾驶舱紧紧抱住她的徒弟，告诉她她一直以来都承认她的成就，告诉她没有必要经历她一时兴起设置的考验——阿奇托上没有她留下的考验，也没了绝地古籍，她甚至不知道自己为何要让奇拉去那个地方。

蕾伊在她们分手的塔科达纳一直等到千年隼归航的信号亮起，飞船刚一停稳那姑娘就冲下船飞扑到了她的怀里，哭得像蕾伊把她从奴隶主手中解救下来的那个晚上一样。她糊里糊涂地说了很多话，由于哭声的干扰，蕾伊很难辨别出里面的内容到底有哪些，她的直觉是小岛上奇特的原力环境令她有了一些不凡的际遇，而这一切令她身心俱疲，达到了某个临界点。

蕾伊能提供给她的只有怀抱和理解。她们已经有些年头没有拥抱过了，无论是徒弟还是师父都坚持着绝地那一套清心寡欲的守则，如今这个已经有些陌生的动作让蕾伊察觉到了她的徒弟长高了很多——她小时候要由蕾伊抱着才能趴在肩头哭泣，而现在她已经比她的师父要高了，如今蕾伊只能将下巴枕在徒弟的肩头，轻拍她的后腰安慰。

“我爱您，我很早以前就该告诉您……我应该告诉您千千万万遍，我该每天早上一睁眼就告诉您这句话……”

奇拉躺在沙发上，眼皮渐渐有些坚持不住了，但仍然望着蕾伊的双眼告诉了她这句话。她的双眼如此澄澈，如此真诚，她不需要等待蕾伊的回复，就像她心里深知会得到怎样的回答一样。蕾伊绷紧全身坚持，直到她合眼睡着才转身让眼泪流下。

时间真是一个神奇的东西，她几乎不记得这个小姑娘是怎么长成了今天这个坚强的女人，仿佛一夜之间她就长高了、懂了事；她也不记得自己是如何变老的，总觉得从很久很久以前开始她的心已就已经苍老疲惫如此，却总有一股劲让她保持着和大战刚刚结束时一样的精神状态。也许这就是他们奇怪的她不怎么变老的原因。我有口气吊着。她想。

奇拉在睡梦中翻了个身，这动作将蕾伊从呆滞的凝视中唤醒。她的神思刚刚不知漂游到哪里去了，这可能是上年纪的征兆之一。她在奇拉这个岁数的时候可从来不会这样，那会儿她脑中的想法总是一环接一环的，而且学东西很快，一种剑式、一种格斗方法，她一天，或者几分钟内就能学会，现在更新一次千年隼的设备都让她有些力不从心。

有时候她觉得这可能和年龄无关，而是心态的问题。十九岁的蕾伊对一切都那么好奇，因为她在贾库沙漠里的空白期太长了，当她飞出那个单调的世界后，一切知识、景色、形形色色的人和事全都涌入了她的大脑，精彩得仿佛想用短短的几年时间填补她过去十几年的空白人生。后来当景色变得司空见惯，智慧沉淀了少年的毛躁和鲁莽、身体因长期的战斗而更容易感到疲劳后，她的心也许也不再那么向往刺激与冒险。她发觉自己有些理解当年师父卢克•天行者的感受了，只不过还没感同身受到要找个未知星球去隐居而已。

如果不是遇到了奇拉，也许她真的会功成身退隐居某个未知世界也说不定。

她为徒弟盖严了被子，转过了身，让有些僵硬的后背靠在了沙发柔软的靠背上。

千年隼上的沙发如此柔软而人性化，和她印象中的那个阴冷的审讯室中的截然不同。她想到。感觉眨了眨眼还能看到一盏微微发黄的白灯在对面的墙上直射过来。

那场审讯曾是困扰她十几年的一场噩梦，只要闭上眼睛，雨腥和铁锈的味道以及机器人毫无感情的声音就会如昨日般清晰出现。

审讯过去之后没多久，由于分裂势力再次崛起，那场审讯的结果虽然没有成为他们的宣传武器，但仍旧给新议会带来很大压力，一些原本就立场模糊的国家干脆趁此机会倒向了分裂势力。她常常会扪心自问是否是自己当初做出的决定导致了短暂和平的结束，是否她并非总是站在正义女神的肩头。

于是三年后，在抵抗军胜利的那一晚，她告别了朋友们，独自踏上了千年隼，开始漫无目的地在各个已知、未知星系中穿梭。

这就是我遇到你的契机，小鬼。

她这么想着，对奇拉做了个她看不见的鬼脸。

蕾伊最初并不清楚自己到底是为了什么而踏上旅程。战争胜利后她发现自己做任何事都心情烦躁，无法集中，她知道这是一种战后创伤的表现，因此长时间的飞行和高强度的工作并不适合她，降落是常事。

她披上斗篷来到各种各样的酒馆，听各种各样的乐队演出，偷听各色人士的酒后胡言乱语。一开始这一切都没有目的可言，或者说她自己都没发现她这样的行动其实可能是有所指向的，纯粹是用大量的信息填补她某种说不清道不明的情绪。直到某一天，她听到了一个熟悉的名字。

“左门•温的飞船前些日子被人们从艾顿星球的无人区找到了。”

也就是在听到左门•温的动向的同时她意识到了自己一直以来四处游荡的目的。她并非在旅行，而是在寻找。

喝醉酒的赏金猎人被她堵在厕所里，用原力控心术把情报问了个明白，随后蕾伊辗转了几个星球，在各种各样危险的人中间周旋，或用武力或用原力得到了她想要的信息。

原来左门•温大战结束后不久就死了，悄么声地。传言中他是被新议会灭了口，也有说他是被那些吃过他亏的人算了总账——这些年来他过得并不低调，是个十足的享乐主义者，花信用点的方式就像是知道自己时日无多一样。

不过线索并没有因为他的死而断掉。蕾伊去了霍斯星球，在那里她找到了左门最初的那位买家，并且得到了可靠得多的线索。这位买家在东西到手后立刻又在黑市上高价卖掉了，落到了某个商人的手中，在商人之后又几次转手，甚至还被偷盗过。蕾伊顺着交易的链条一路找了下去。这一过程没有任何乐趣可言，买卖这些东西的每一个人都让她回想起了贾库星球上那些面目可憎的战争贩子，他们狡诈、油滑，并且对此浑然不觉，和他们打交道令蕾伊感到浑身发麻。但这并没有达到可怕的程度。她曾担心万一东西落到了真正别有用心的人手中被用来做一些邪恶的用途，不过目前看来她打过交道的这些买家虽然行为可憎，却没有一个能和邪恶沾边儿的。

稍稍有些安慰的是她感觉自己战后心中的巨大空虚感似乎在这两年间忙碌的旅行中渐渐缓和了一些。她清楚这并非某种良性的填充，只是单纯地通过忙碌来忘记空洞的存在。就在她以为自己即将这样永远寻找下去时，她的线索终于到头了。最后一次交易被证实发生在一年前，并且在那之后银河系各个角落的黑市都没人再见过那件东西了。

最后的那位卖家是个拉桑人，他和他们种族的人是很难捕捉的目标，蕾伊为了找到合适的接近机会前后准备了一个月，而真正有机会近他身后，拉桑人的敏捷和力量又令她吃了点苦头。

“买走它们的是个老女人，和她在同一个空间里令我感到不适，所以我没有就价格再做争议，心里只想着快点结束这场交易，拿到现钱后就跑路。我当时在被通缉。”

蕾伊随后又询问了那女人的去向，她原本以为这是比战胜他还要费劲的任务，却没想到他笑了笑，丝毫没有保留地全交代了。

“贾库。那个女人告诉我无论谁来问我这个问题，告诉她她在贾库。”

蕾伊还记得自己那时由于情绪过于激动而将拉桑人狠狠摔到了地上，换来一串下流污秽的辱骂。

贾库。说出这个地点的人一定是冲着蕾伊来的。知道她出身的人不少，这几年来由于抵抗军的宣传策略，她的故事渐渐成了某种民间传奇，就像当初的卢克•天行者，贾库这个她的起源地也越来越多地被银河系各处的人们所知晓。

她丝毫不害怕拉桑人，也不怕之前遇到的那些雇佣兵、赏金猎人和刺客，但此刻拉桑人的描述中那位皱皱巴巴的老女人却让蕾伊出了一身冷汗。她嗅得出其中危险和阴谋的味道，并且也做好了十足的准备。

老人们怎么说的来着——想寻找答案，就要回到一切开始的地方。

她很快便再次启程。

#

从在尼玛贸易站遇到芬恩、偷走千年隼的那天起，十几年居然就那么过去了，这长度和她独自一人在这个星球上度过的时日基本一致。蕾伊以为她再次降落在这片沙地的时候会有一种释然、解脱的感觉，然而事实并非如此。十几年的时间住在气候宜人的星球和飞船中让她已经快忘了这里的白昼有多炎热，以至于身上还穿着秋季的严实衣服，一下船就出了一身汗，仅仅是在中转站办理停船的手续的这段时间就让她的身体产生了些脱水的迹象。

蕾伊在觉醒了原力后时常有自己已经掌握，甚至征服了自然力量的错觉，而忘记自己只是原力和世界沟通的一家桥梁。贾库在多年以后用它滚烫的沙子提醒她有些事物永远不可战胜。她于是也做出了清醒的妥协，脱掉大部分不必要的服饰，重新绑上防晒的布条和护目镜后离开了千年隼和中转站，租了一艘轻型陆行艇，直奔每颗星球上情报最多的场所——酒馆。

贾库仍然是拾荒者的宝库，她远远地看到昂卡•普拉特的垃圾回收站前排着长队，至于那里面管事的究竟还是不是昂卡，蕾伊觉得没多大区别。她注意到和她做拾荒者的那阵不同，队伍里没有了年轻的面孔，他们有些人没有蕾伊的幸运，没有遇到一个BB型机器人和一个叛逃的暴风兵。

“我需要找一个女人，也许是个隐士，旧战场那里有没有什么人们都不敢去的地方？”

她提供了数量可观的信用点，情报贩子一开始并不愿意透露，蕾伊只好微微侧身，让斗篷滑开一点露出她别在腰间的光剑。

“是的，有这么一个老太婆，一年多前出现在星舰坟场的深处。拾荒者都知道要避开她的领地。来一杯树莓酒吗？”

蕾伊给了他信用点，婉拒了树莓酒。

星舰坟场曾经也有属于她的一片领地，就在她改造成家的AT-AT的不远处，尽管内心深处她十分渴望去看看她的老家墙上那些绝望的刻痕，理智却告诉她这些年过去，没有人维护，被黄沙吞没才是AT-AT的正常结局。就让那些过去长眠于黄沙之下，没必要去揭旧伤口。她想。她还指望在那里找到什么——自己的眼泪和一束干瘪的花吗？

陆行艇速度比不上她昔日亲手改造的那架，不过依旧有日行千里的能耐。她这些年里被滋养得嫩了些的皮肤在这段旅途中回忆起了被沙子折磨的滋味，痛痒起来。蕾伊觉得自己在穿过一片从时空之门里吹出来的风沙——她觉得自己不再是三十多岁的女人，当年在贾库顽强生存的孤女在沙尘中慢慢活了过来，重新掌握了她的身体。她想起了能最大限度躲避风沙的姿势，想起了大约过多久要补充一次水分，一次只能喝几口才能保证既解渴又不浪费——这些身体的本能让她感到一种带着心酸的自豪。

星舰坟场从几百米外看像是一座巨大的黑色山峰，只有走近才能听到风穿过星舰船体上的空洞发出的哭声，拾荒者们认为这是死去的战士的哭嚎。她曾经伴着这些声音入睡。她这么想着，将陆行艇在安全地带停下，背上行囊和长棍——就像从前她每一次出发去拾荒时一样，她甚至还记得战舰残骸的哪个部分留有价值又高数量又多的元件。

沙子折磨着她的脚， 这似乎是第一个提醒她前路危险的信号。蕾伊并不愿意承认内心深处的退意。她抛下了一切寻找至今，到底害怕会在前面看到什么——鬼魂还是死尸？

歼星舰的哭泣声随着她的靠近越来越响亮，她借着从飞船顶部投下来的一缕天光看到了船腹内的结构——有一部分被围了起来，显然是用来遮挡风沙所建起的生活区域。蕾伊知道自己找到了对的地方，把光剑从腰间取了下来握在手中，感到剑柄和自己的手都在跃跃欲试地颤抖着。她没能在原力中感到熟悉的气息，也许有人刻意将其掩藏了起来。

围起来的那一层勉强能称之为墙的铁皮上设置了一道门，虚掩着，仿佛在邀请她。她用脚尖开了门，一股像是风又像是能量冲击的气流卷着一股潮湿的气息冲了出来，她感受到其中蕴含着的强烈感情，熟悉而令人畏惧。

“我在等你，贾库的蕾伊。”

未见其人，蕾伊首先听到的是老女人阴郁沙哑的声音。她的屋内光线比外面还要昏暗，蕾伊只能看到一个瘦小的身影蜷缩在正对着门口的躺椅里，说话的是她吗？

“是我。你可能不认识我，但我认识你，天选之子。现在来猜猜我是什么人。这是个简单的题目。”

屋内弥漫着一股刺鼻的臭味，像是什么年代古老的东西烂掉的味道。蕾伊出于礼貌没有立刻捂住鼻子。老女人一双绿色的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光芒，眨也不眨地盯着她慢慢走近，其中闪动着某种纯粹的渴望。

蕾伊认识那种眼神——正如老女人所说，这不是一件难猜的事。

“你是原力使用者。”

老人露出她残缺不全的牙齿，算是给了蕾伊一个肯定的笑容。

#

老女人用原力递给她了一杯颜色浑浊冒着蒸汽的液体，屋里那股腐烂的味道就是这东西产生的。

“喝一口，对你有好处。”她的语气就像是任意一个劝小辈多吃一点的长辈，很难让人去怀疑她的动机。然而蕾伊察觉到了她隐藏在话语中的操纵的力量，不动声色地选择绕过而非抵抗它们。

“我自己带了水。”她说，向那老人走近了几步，“你知道我为什么来这里就开个价吧。”

老人发出咳嗽一样的笑声，盖在她瘦小身体上的毯子跟着可怕地起伏了起来。

“哈，有些东西信用点买不到的，孩子。”

“那你要什么。”蕾伊猜到事情没那么简单，也已经握紧光剑准备随时迎接攻击——她知道不能小觑老人，尤其是原力使用者，越是年长，越是有你意想不到的力量，就像尤达师父。“我怎么能确定你的确持有我想要的东西？”

老人打了个响指，她身后由武器柜改造而来的橱柜发出了一阵哐啷啷的响动，一件物事划过了半个房间，落到了老人摊开的、像是乳白色蜘蛛一样的手中。

“上一位黑暗原力使用者的光剑，这玩意儿费了我小半辈子的积蓄。”老人嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨道。“我原本住在海边，有个不错的养老房……”

“这把光剑不属于你。”蕾伊立刻说道，伸手就要用原力抢夺。但黑色的十字光剑柄躺在老人摊开的手心里，丝毫不受蕾伊的召唤影响。她紧接着使出全力又试了一次，老人依旧轻松地摊着手掌，剑柄仍旧没有丝毫响应她的意思。一种莫名的失望让蕾伊放弃了尝试。她刚刚在期盼什么呢，全宇宙的光剑都响应她的召唤吗？

“这也不是你的东西，丫头。”老人说。她的椅子向蕾伊靠近了一些，那股腐臭的气息不觉又浓重了些。“我们做个交易，不用信用点那种俗物。”

“说来听听。”她皱起眉来，仍然警惕着老人的每一个细微动作。

“我问你一个问题，你的答案要是让我满意，这东西就是我向你咨询的费用送你了。”她说，缺了一半牙齿的笑容伸展开了她脸上的每一道皱褶。这笑容让蕾伊有些不适，这倒正应了先前拉桑人对这老人的描述。

蕾伊心里清楚她是无论如何都要将那把光剑取走的，无论是跟她打哑谜赢走还是强行夺走……

“好的，我尽量解答。”

她看向那剑柄，像是想从上面找到些旧日的痕迹——刮痕、暴露的电线、磨损的金属、干涸的血迹、一个指纹……什么都好。察觉到她的视线，老人立刻将光剑柄收到了身后，不给她细细观察的机会。

“那就请坐。”老人低声说，从房间的一个角落里应声缓缓行来了一把由审讯椅改造而成的座椅。

蕾伊咽了口唾沫，发现自己身经百战居然还会对一把审讯椅感到紧张不已。

#

 

“我们首先来聊聊死亡。”

老者细长的手指抚摸着金属杯子的边缘，她的眼睛在氤氲的水汽后显得迷茫而空洞。

蕾伊知道答应下来这件事是自己的错，她怎么会期待一个隐居在沙漠里多年还拿着凯洛·伦的光剑柄的老人是个能思维正常的人呢。她在审讯椅上坐好——这椅子没有她记忆中那么硌人，也许是因为她也不再是当初那个对自己的力量一无所知的女孩。她把胳膊肘搭在了椅子两边原本用来禁锢的扶手上，分担了一点腰部的压力。

“我认为我们该直奔主题，夫人。”她听到自己的声音疲惫又无奈。“你的问题是什么？？”

“缓一缓，年轻人，”老人说。“如果不讨论死亡，我们又怎么知道最后的真相？”她的话听起来像是当年劝说蕾伊参加那场调查的议会议员的语调，而蕾伊很不喜欢这个解释。

“好，你想聊什么？”蕾伊扶住自己的前额，摸到上面新添的一道浅浅的皱纹。

“多么不耐烦，年轻的一辈。那么就由我来抛出话题——凯洛·伦没有死。”老人说完后轻声笑了一下，“现在换你来说了，给出意见，提出问题，发表感想，都行。”

她知道自己有一瞬间脸上露出了惊讶的表情，那一瞬间她听到自己心底的某处相信了她的话。“他死了。”蕾伊听到自己坚定地说，“他死了。”她重复了一遍，不知道是说给自己还是老人听。

“是啊。‘他死了’，所有人都这么说。”老人说，咯咯地笑了起来，颤得手上的茶杯里飞溅出了几滴冒着热气的茶液。

#

“师父？”

也不知是因为走神，还是在不知不觉间睡着了的缘故，蕾伊错过了奇拉醒来的瞬间，等她被叫回神时，奇拉已经从驾驶舱又走回了棋桌旁，手上还端着两杯果茶。

“抱歉，我有点走神。”蕾伊揉了揉太阳穴，接过了徒弟递过来的茶杯，赶紧喝了一口。她喝得太急烫着了舌头，不过痛意帮她清醒了一点。“谢谢。你现在感觉怎么样？”

奇拉坐到了她的身边，拉过来一条毯子裹住了蕾伊的后背和肩膀。“我没事。不过我有点担心您。最近这个情况是不是越来越频繁了？”

“什么情况？”蕾伊问。

“您的走神。最近发生的次数越来越多了，我走了的那几天我不知道，但这一次，加上我走前那几天您几乎每天都会有这么一次，我叫你的名字或是推你、碰你都不管用。”奇拉忧心忡忡地看着她，小心翼翼地吹着茶杯上的水汽。

“可能只是有点瞌睡。”蕾伊安慰她道，“应该是自动进入了冥想状态，没什么大事。”

“和原力没有关系？”奇拉仍旧显得不太放心。

“我可以向你保证没有。”

蕾伊真诚地看着自己的徒弟，并暗暗希望情况真的像她解释的那样。

“对了，我都快忘了。以前我是不是交给过你一件包裹，我在收拾房间的时候没有找到，是不是还在你那里？”

奇拉皱起了眉头。“那个包裹怎么了？”她的话里似乎隐藏了些什么，蕾伊立刻抓到了其中的问题。

“那个包裹不在你身上了？”她放下了茶杯，“丢了还是卖掉了？”相比之下她更希望是前者。

“您先别激动，师父。”奇拉立刻站了起来，“我没丢，也没卖。那里面是一把光剑，我看过了。”

蕾伊松了口气。“没关系，一柄剑没什么好遮遮掩掩的，没丢没卖就好。”

但奇拉脸上的担忧没有消失。“师父，我就问你一件事……”她的脸和耳朵几乎和头发红得连成了一片，蕾伊认得这个信号，奇拉小时候做了错事或是要撒谎的时候就会变成这样，后来她练成了不错的控心术，这种情况就少有发生了。

“奇拉，那柄剑怎么了？”她压制着心底的情绪，尽量平静地问。

“……我给了别人。”奇拉避开了她的目光。

#

蕾伊从沙发上缓缓站了起来，奇拉也不动声色地向后退了几步。“给了谁？”蕾伊的声音越是平静，奇拉知道其中蕴藏着的未爆发的能量越是强大。差一点赶不上芬恩叔叔的婚礼那一次，她就是在这种语气中迅速解决了一整个分裂势力的暗杀小队。

“一个你曾经认识的人。”奇拉希望她的提问能到此为止，只是蕾伊的表情看上去还不像要就此打住的样子。

“告诉我名字。”她逐字逐句地说。

但奇拉有种感觉，蕾伊已经猜出了她要给出的名字。她根本从一开始就知道发生了什么不是吗？她怔怔地看着师父，觉得她突然离自己很遥远——不是那个和她生活了十年的良师益友，也不是她从未拥有过的母亲，只有在此刻奇拉第一次真真切切地觉得，蕾伊大师是一个存在于传说中的人物，一个被写进歌谣和全息网纪录片里的未解之谜。她这辈子还有可能知道关于师父的全部真相吗？

最后奇拉选择了沉默。

“可是他已经死了。奇拉。”蕾伊轻声说道。方才奇拉为她披上的毯子从她的肩膀上滑落到了地上。

“我知道，师父。”奇拉弯下腰将毯子捡起来，重新将蕾伊包裹起来。碰触她身体的时候，奇拉发现她居然在颤抖。“可是你不知道。”她温柔地说，觉得自己像在安慰一个孩子。

#

“但是我知道事实不是这么回事。”老人重新让凯洛·伦的剑柄滚入她苍白的手心，“他仍然活着，他每晚都会出现在我的梦里，他诉说他未竟的雄图伟业、黑暗原力的秘密，他说他注定会东山再起，夺回他应有的一切——包括现在落在我手里的这把剑。我就是这样和他沟通的。”

蕾伊现在知道老女人是真的疯了。她从前只是觉得原力使用者可能会比别人更敏感一些，然而如今事实证明，沉迷于这种力量是会害人失心疯的。她开始盘算起了要不要突然进攻抢走剑柄后立即离开，老者的疯话仍然继续着，这给了她足够的时间计划。

“……你是杀死他的人，对不对？”老人说这句话的时候眼神一瞬变得不再那么飘忽疯癫，这让蕾伊警觉了起来。

“不是。”她没什么把握地回答道。“是他这么告诉你的吗？”蕾伊顺着她的话问下去。

“不，年轻人，所有人都说是你杀了他，所以我相信是你是凶手。”

“可事实不是这样。”

“你看！”老人高兴地提高了声音，“这才叫谈话。你承认了，不是所有人都说的就是事实。”

“你疯了。”蕾伊指出。她受够了老人蛊惑人心的话语，从审讯椅上站了起来，点燃了她的光剑，“凯洛·伦死了，不是我杀的，现在要么给我光剑，要么我们决斗，我用实力带走它。”

“坐下！”老人的音量又提高了一倍，蕾伊感觉自己像是被看不见的手压住了肩膀，一屁股又坐回了审讯椅上，她手中的光剑则被老人收入了掌心。

“你到底想要什么！”她有些气急败坏，但老人的力量仍压制着她。

“我只想问一个问题，不要急，一个很简单的问题。”老人从她的座位上站了起来。她的双腿已经萎缩，和她的上半身不成比例，细细短短像两条长出来的肉须，比起站立，蕾伊觉得她更像是漂浮于接近地面的空中。“你就如他形容的一样，用坏脾气掩盖惶恐和无知，用进攻的姿态得到不去进攻的理由，以厌烦换来耐心……是的，天选之子，他仍然在我耳边低语，他就在这里。”她眯起眼睛，走近了蕾伊。在沙漠最后的日光里，老人的眼睛是接近金色的绿色，由于年纪大而有些浑浊，但仍旧炯炯有神；她稀疏斑白的头发下露出了一些令人作呕的头皮，嘴唇干瘪，牙齿只剩几颗作为装饰，而她剩下的身体则纯粹是被麻布包裹着的皮包骨头。她离得越近，蕾伊心中不适的感觉便越强一分，她从未见过如此令人不适的衰老，人类究竟老到什么程度才会有这样的身体？

“你害怕我，我看得出来。比起真相你更害怕我。”老人说完，咳嗽了两声，对着她先前捧着的茶杯里吐了一口痰。蕾伊很庆幸自己一开始拒绝了那杯看着就很不详的茶。

“我不害怕。”她努力让自己瞪着老人的眼睛多一点说服力。“他已经死了，你的周围没有原力英灵的气息，也没有人在这附近说话。”她停下来，等着老人反应过来，或是发作。

“尽管重复吧，就像是多说几遍谎话就会成真一样。”老人轻蔑地哼了一声，背着手转过了身，将毫无防备的后背留给了蕾伊，“只有你一个人不愿意承认而已。我问你，救世主，凯洛·伦的尸体是否是在运送回首都前就消失了？”

“你怎么知道这件事的？”

审讯结束的第二天，蕾伊去了首都找到了当初参与运输凯洛·伦尸体的所有机器人和护卫打听情况。但没有人说得清楚到底是怎么一回事，尸体就像机器人汇报的一样凭空消失了。没有任何疑点，没有漏洞可钻。十几年过去，当初知道这件事的人已经没有几个在世，而且作为最高的机密，走漏风声的可能性也基本为零。

一个老女人又是怎么知道这个细节的？

“回答问题。”老人不耐烦地喊道。

蕾伊瞪着她看了一会儿，掂量着这是否是她套话的陷阱。最后还是回答了。“是的。”

“那是因为他根本就没死。”老人立刻说道，语气中带着得意。“他的假死骗过了所有人，甚至是医疗机器人。但如果让他进了停尸间被验了尸可就不好看了对不对？所以他必须在那之前消失……就是这样，简单的障眼法，最后再把一切归结为原力使用者的特殊体质，是不是就连你都会相信他已经死了，绝地武士？”

有那么一会儿蕾伊没有说话。她看到老人的背影那么自信地挺立着，语气中充满希望，如果蕾伊能看到她的眼睛，那双浑浊的绿眼睛想必也是闪着光芒的。这样一个原力强大的老人一个人隐居于此等待她找来，难道只是为了证明在宇宙之中不止只有她一个人孤零零地相信这样的无稽之谈吗？

“好吧，如果你执意这么说……”蕾伊叹了口气，“那我就当他没有死，可以了吧。”

“不，你还是不懂。”老人转过头，蕾伊有些担心刚才那一下她的肩膀和脖子可能撑不住她巨大的脑袋，不过老人没有身首分离，仍旧以不符合常理的比例存在着。“为什么你不懂？为什么你能理解那些代码、那些古老的语言，但是无法理解这么简单的一个事实？”她咄咄逼人地继续着问话，而这一切都令蕾伊感到烦躁。

“因为这不是事实，而事实是无论是本·索罗还是凯洛·伦都不在了，你疯了，我永远不会杀死他，因为我是……”她的反驳突然停在了空中，像是被人一下掐住了脖子，然而这并非是老人的原力作祟。蕾伊只是愣住了，并且她知道一时半会儿自己是无法参透令她如此震惊的事实的。

“孩子……”老人叹了口气，摔回了她破破烂烂的躺椅上，又端起了那杯可怕的茶。“接下来我想谈谈过去，如果你不介意，我要去煮一杯新茶。别担心，这回是你爱喝的。”

 

#

“我想是原力。”

蕾伊接过奇拉递给她的杯子赶紧又喝了一口，滚烫的茶流进结了冰的胃里，让她浑身一个激灵。

“又发生了，这一次比上一次时间还长。”奇拉忧虑地说，一只手握着她的手，试图检查她的身体情况。蕾伊知道自己很健康，她的身体还和二十年前一样能打，就是容易劳累，这都是正常的衰老，没什么反自然的。她从学徒手中抽回了自己的手。

“我没事，真的。可能就是需要好好睡上一觉。”她宽慰她道。

“那你还生我的气吗？”奇拉问。

“没有什么可生气的。那柄剑已经坏了，就算看上去修好了，其实也早就不能用了。你把它留在圣岛上倒也算是完成一种仪式。”

“我不觉得你相信那把剑是真的再也修不好了，大师，”奇拉扶着她在长沙发上躺下来，在她脑袋下面垫了两只枕头，让她的脖子不用那么劳累。“如果你觉得一件东西修不好了，你会把它放到那个箱子里的，还记得吗？你的旧衣服，你的爆能枪……”

她仰起头去看学徒的脸，露出一个勉强的笑容。

“啊，我想是的。”

她顿了顿，又说：

“我从前一直相信没有什么东西是修不好的。所以我买了那个箱子，保存着那些坏了的物件，我知道总有一天它们都能被修补回来……我有小半辈子都以此为生。”

奇拉也对她笑了，她现在看起来又比蕾伊更像母亲了一些——如果蕾伊能有母亲，她希望她现在能亲一亲自己的额角。

“我知道，大师。你很了不起。我们都知道这一点。”

蕾伊翻了个身，没让学徒看到自己的眼泪。她听得见自己内心有个小小的声音在反驳奇拉的话。

我不伟大。尽管所有人都这么说，但事实不是这样的。

她闭上眼睛，听到耳边响起叮叮当当的音乐声。

#

一些生活在沙漠里的小动物在歼星舰的残骸里啃食着金属，叮当之声被飞船内部巨大的空洞笼住，不断回响。在沙子的歌声和敲击声中更加尖锐一些的是水壶里的的水烧开的声音，老人愉悦地拧灭了电磁炉的开关，指挥着水壶将宝贵的清水一滴不漏地倒进了另一只放好茶包的干净杯子里。

“糖？”老人沙哑刺耳的声音带了点声调变化，像是在唱着说出这句话。

“不用了。”蕾伊立刻说道。

“我喜欢甜味，但是被教导要拒绝诱惑，所以渐渐也就不吃糖了。”老人把茶杯递给她，几乎可以说是动作优雅地坐回了躺椅上。“你也是一个恪守规矩的好绝地。”

蕾伊抿了一口茶杯里的液体，做好了心理准备好了只要尝出一点异样就吐出去，但茶水味道甘醇，极浓的香味和苦味都是她最喜欢的程度。由于从中转站出来后一直没有好好补水，她又赶紧喝了几大口。老人一直目光温柔地看着她，只是她越是这样，蕾伊越觉得毛骨悚然，她的笑容总像是在掩盖她心中密谋着更可怕的事。蕾伊猜测自己也有可能只是单纯地讨厌在老人身上体现得淋漓尽致的衰老这件事。

“我以前也是个好绝地。”老人喃喃着，“打过被载入史册的战役，指挥千军万马。我也曾经是小孩子睡前故事里的一员。你知道我为什么到这里来了吗，孩子？”她有些茫然地看着蕾伊，仿佛自己也不知道答案。

“你说了，为了藏这柄剑。”蕾伊用下巴点了点远处的十字剑柄。

“嗯，不全是。为什么我要放弃幸福的晚年生活呢。谁不想在筋疲力竭之后找个阳光充足的海滩一睡多年呢。我来这儿是为了思考一个问题，可惜我想了这么许多年都不知道答案。”

蕾伊叹了口气，“所以你可以问我了，我尽量回答。”她开始觉得老人的头脑已经完全不清楚了，她看上去极有可能下一秒就忘了自己上一句话的内容。老人浑浊的眼珠转了转，目光落到了蕾伊手里的茶杯上。

“好喝？”她问。

“好喝。我现在喜欢苦味。”

“那就好。”她嘟嘟囔囔地又抬头去看了天花板——一片镶满了各种按钮和操纵杆的铁片。“沙漠晚上会很冷，你记得吗？”

“记得。我不得不穿上所有布料缩在床上的一角。”蕾伊自然而然地回答道。这些记忆一旦触碰就会顺着全部流出来的，她没得选择，纵使如今她是英雄、战士和大师，贾库的生活也永远会是她无法分离出来的一部分。

“这里的晚上实在太冷了，很多次我都觉得要待不下去了。但是我无处可去啊。”老人咧嘴一笑。“你呢，孩子，你有家可回吗？”

蕾伊注视着一根逃出茶包的茶叶竖立在水面上，随着她的呼吸轻微起伏着。它已经挣脱了束缚，它会一直这样，就这么漂着再也沉不了底了。

“抵抗组织永远会欢迎我回去。但我一时半会儿不太想回去。”她说。思及她在抵抗组织的朋友，剑柄的事有那么一会儿被她忘了。他们都是很好很友善的人，他们共过生死，可以完全信任彼此，但蕾伊想象不出来有一天回到基地里的房间时自己会觉得像回了家。这不一样，她小时候想象过的家不是这样的规范化铁盒子，不是她的军人朋友们……“他们都是很完整的人，他们能享受胜利。但是在一切结束的那一天，他们都很高兴，都在喝酒，都表现得像是一切已经过去……而我发现自己无法和他们一起庆祝。”

“所以你开始寻找凯洛·伦的剑，为了远离他们？”老人问。

“不……我并非刻意远离，我只是觉得在这场战争中丢了什么，只有不断让自己寻找着、忙碌着这种感觉才能减轻一点。”她开始瞪着手里的茶，疑心里面是否加了吐真剂之类的药。老人不知用了什么手段让她开始吐露心声，蕾伊此刻才察觉到这个危险。“我不知道自己在找他的剑，我甚至都快忘了他已经死了很久这个事实。”她撒了个谎。没有人知道在战争结束后她做的第一件事就是重翻了凯洛·伦死亡的旧案。

老人从躺椅上站了起来，精明却浑浊的眼睛上下打量她一番，像是对着镜中的自己整理着装。“如果现在你还是不相信凯洛·伦仍旧活着，孩子，那你就大错特错了。”老人伸出一条肉须一样的手臂渐渐靠近了蕾伊。“他活在你的这个地方，”她点了点蕾伊的胸口，手指尖的冰凉穿透了布料直达她的心脏深处，她听见自己的心跳变得比平时要响一倍。“——也活在我的这里。”她的另一只手点了点自己的胸口，那里的皮肤不满青筋，颜色苍白。“他消失了，假装死了，实际上却变成了一个寄生在我们身上的洞。”

船外的沙漠一下就进入了夜晚，又一下就迎来了寒冷，蕾伊挣扎着躲着老人的手向后退，失手打翻了她的茶杯。棕色的液体飞起来摔到地上，连同刚刚竖起来的茶叶一起被沙地迅速吸收。

“抱歉，你的茶杯——”她听见自己大喊。

#

“没关系，师父，我来擦干净。”

奇拉立刻拿来了抹布，在蕾伊反应过来发生了什么之前就收拾好了地毯上的脏乱。

“奇拉？”她试探地叫了一声。

“师父？”奇拉也小心翼翼地回答。

“我醒了多久？”

“你睡着睡着打翻了杯子后才醒的。”奇拉担忧地说，“你到底怎么了，我真的有点害怕了。”

“我也不清楚，奇拉。”她捧住自己的额头，上面不知何时已经布满了皱纹。她不敢告诉学徒自己的头痛和混乱的记忆，只能暂时将因疼痛而扭曲的脸藏起来。

“奇拉，还记得我带你离开贾库的那一天吗？”她突然抓到了救命稻草，“我那天是不是——”

“你杀了那个虐待我的奴隶主。”奇拉立刻接住了话，似乎生怕之后她会说出什么可怕的话。“我永远记得那一天，师父，是你救了我，无论你说什么谦逊的话我都会永远视你为最大的英雄。”

蕾伊皱起了眉，她想问的不是这件事。

“我那天是什么时候去的尼马贸易站？”

奇拉也紧张了起来。“是一个傍晚，因为我记得我很冷，被你救出去之后也一直觉得冷得快要冻成冰了。”

她突然坐起来，捉住了学徒的手腕，随后又是手臂，最后一点点向上抓到了肩膀，拍了拍，又揪了揪她年轻的脸蛋。

“你是真的。”蕾伊轻轻地说，还有些不可思议。

“我当然是真的，就跟师父你一样真。”奇拉苦笑了一下，“能告诉我这到底是怎么回事吗？”

蕾伊摇了摇头，从沙发上站了起来。

“奇拉，我有一个问题，我从来都没能解开它。”她解开了头上的辫子，裹紧了奇拉给她的毯子，向驾驶舱走去。“我以为我早就知道答案了，我以为我一直知道。这件事教育了我们永远不要自以为是。”她说完笑了两声。

“师父？”奇拉立刻跟了过去，有些担心是否她的是否已经精神出现问题。

“我们该如何对待死亡？”她头也不回地问。

学徒不明所以地想了一会儿，最后说：“接受它？”

“那我们又该如何对待过去？”

“铭记在心？”奇拉的担心加重了一分。自从她从阿奇托回来后师父的情况越来越严重，她害怕这和自己的经历有关系。

“错。”蕾伊坐在驾驶座上，调出了行驶记录，在平面上翻动着一串有一串的数字。“我们要放手。”

她找到了阿奇托小岛的那一串，其中有一半是她手动输入进去的。蕾伊做了两个深呼吸，随后点下了删除按钮。一个简单的动作，似乎没有改变什么，一段数据从这个世界上消失了，没什么大不了，每天都有无数的数据消失，她按下按钮的动作比挥剑杀人要利落优雅得多。

“奇拉，我还有最后一个问题。”她让驾驶座转过去，发现年轻的学徒小脸紧张得缩成了一团。

“你没事吧，师父……”奇拉没有注意到她刚刚删除了什么，但蕾伊脸上跃跃欲试的表情仍然无法令人放松。

“你是我的家人，奇拉，我会永远爱你。我想亲口告诉你。”她露出一个微笑。“我从很多年前就该告诉你，不该等你这么一个小孩子先说出口。”

#

茶杯被老人救了起来，悬在了半空中，蕾伊打翻的不止茶杯，还有她身后的审讯椅和防风的铁门，现在刮得人肉疼的晚风可以毫无阻拦地吹进来。

蕾伊和老人一起坐在已经冷却下来的沙子里，发着抖。老人发出可怕的吸气声，代替了哆嗦和牙齿打颤。

“你可以问我问题了吗，夫人？”蕾伊哆哆嗦嗦地问，抓紧了身上不多的一点布料。

“孩子，你认识我吗？”老人望着门外的黑夜，似乎错以为蕾伊就站在那里。

“我不确定。”她试探着说。

“有一个睿智的人说，活得足够长，就能从不同的人身上看到同一双眼睛。”老人迈开她细弱的小腿向门口走去，风将她的衣服全刮到了身后，更显出了她惊人瘦小的身躯。“你认得我的眼睛。”

“是的。”

“我会一直坚信本·索罗还活着，无论有没有他的十字光剑；你也会一直坚信不是自己杀死了他。”

蕾伊叹了口气。“是的。”

“孩子，孩子……我问你最后一件事。现在我要问那个问题了。”老人换了一副语气，比方才要更加沉稳，更加忧伤。渐渐地，蕾伊对她的厌恶没有那么严重了。不是因为她开始喜欢这个老人——她仍旧无比讨厌她，并且确定自己会一直讨厌她。“不过我现在有点冷，过来抱抱我，我已经很老了，我怀念年轻的温暖。”

“你真该找个海滩，真的。”蕾伊无奈地摇了摇头，从沙子中跋涉到老人身边，蹲下来环住了老人瘦小的身体。她的冰冷可以把时间都冻住。蕾伊没头没脑地想到。她闻起来也糟糕透顶了，然而这都是无可奈何的事，除了敞开怀抱接纳，她没有任何选择。

“海滩也都是沙子。我算是知道了。”老人把她不成比例的头靠在蕾伊的肩膀上，蕾伊能感到她的眨眼睛的动作，血管的跳动和呼气吸气的空洞音响。

“你知道一切很快就会过去。”老人蜘蛛般的长手指抚摸着蕾伊的头发，那动作温柔得令她有些动容。“你有了三根白发，太早了。”她惋惜地说。

“我想是的。”蕾伊将她抱得更近了点，却觉得她似乎在自己的怀里缩小了些。

“你知道你必须面对。”

“对。”她的声音颤抖着。

“你知道说出来就好了。”

“嗯。”

她感到老人在怀中缩成了婴儿的大小，她不得不双手捧起，但紧接着又变成了水果大小，她只好换了一只手抓紧，但她还在变化，最后缩成了一颗种子大小躺在了蕾伊的手心里。

“请你说吧。”她感到自己的眼泪被晚风打在脸上，干了后很快又被新的冲开。她想知道真相吗？还是未来？还是宇宙之谜？无论哪个她知道自己只要问了就能获得答案，但她不想问这些。她的心里有一个不断生长的洞，从某一天出现起就在不断生长，但现在她不得不将它填上。这是最后的方法，也是唯一的方法。

她真讨厌这么说出口，觉得自己从耳朵根红到了脖子根，也不知是被风吹的还是热血上涌。

“蕾伊，”她听到老人微弱的声音变得细软，变得清澈有活力起来，“蕾伊，我想知道——”

#

她打翻了奴隶主的两个仆从后从他长长的餐桌上飞了过去，一路踢倒了无数精致的银器和果盘，两旁的人尖叫着逃跑，而蕾伊目光坚定，抽出了她的光剑将拔出枪的奴隶主扎穿在地。

“你把白天的那个小女孩关到哪里了！”她感到自己的怒火在心里烧着，也在四肢燃烧着，在她的眼睛里，甚至是发尖……

奴隶主露出了一个疯狂的笑容。“我杀了她，绝地武士。很伤心是吧，是不是有些触景伤情了？”他吐出一口老痰，被蕾伊闪了过去。她加深了光剑在他身上的创口，奴隶主凄厉地叫了起来。

原力感知到奴隶主的儿子从她的背后袭来，蕾伊来不及调转剑势，于是撤回了左手，在挎包外微一用力，将另一把光剑召唤了出来——红色的剑刃擦着少年的肩膀将他钉到了后面的墙面上。

少年被擦破的肩膀上的血碰上燃烧着的剑刃便立刻化成了气，他目睹这一情状，喘息着，吓得不轻。“那小姑娘没死，我救了她。”他立刻说，“绝地武士大人，求你饶了我爸爸。”

她收起两边的剑刃，跟随少年走出了宴会的房间。身后一小队仆从急急忙忙趁乱冲出了奴隶主的飞船，没人记得给他们的主人救治一下。

“她叫什么名字？”蕾伊问道。

“奇拉。”少年说，“你带上她快点走吧，我不想再看见你们了。”

“本来事情不至于如此。”蕾伊冷冰冰地说，颠了颠手中的十字剑柄。“我和你父亲的交易很成功，但他不该这样对一个小女孩。”

少年停下了脚步，回头看她。她惊讶地发现少年的眼中也燃烧着熟悉的怒火。

“你是个怪物，你知道吗。虽然所有人都当你是英雄，但你其实只是个杀人机器。我听说人们你杀了已经投降的敌军首领。”他咬牙切齿地说道。“前面一间就是窝藏她的仓库，快滚吧。”他说完，头也不回地跑回了他父亲所在的地方。

她注视着少年跑远，一阵刺痛令她动作一滞，像是被不知从哪里刮来的晚风穿透了她的胸口。

#

“——爱能拯救一切吗？”

#

年幼的奇拉身材瘦小，一头原本应该火红的头发因为营养不良而泛着枯黄，脸上亦有饥饿造成的凹陷。蕾伊抱着孩子独自离开了奴隶主的飞船，她看着沙漠、看着星空、看着自己被风吹起的斗篷边缘，觉得自己真像全息网里被人传颂的那个英雄。

但有个被撇在她身后的少年不这样认为，还有一个孤零零死在逃生舱里的男人也不会这样想。她没有救下来每一个人，她能保证的只是大多数。

蕾伊很难说自己真的爱过什么人，或是用爱拯救过什么人。她可以告诉自己一万遍，她是世界上最不希望本·索罗死去的人，她也可以几十年如一日坚信他仍旧以某种形态活着，然而事实就是当她回想过去，当她听到爆炸声和本·索罗消失在通讯另一端的未竟之言时，那个巨大的空洞，那个因为对战争、对死亡、对时间的无力而产生的空洞便会越来越大。没有所谓的解脱，她也无处可逃。

远处的歼星舰坟场唱着歌，太阳就快要升起来，她听到怀里的孩子轻轻地呼唤着自己的名字。

“蕾伊，蕾伊，蕾伊。”

她为奇拉裹紧了毛毯，在风里又听到另一个声音。

“蕾伊，蕾伊，蕾伊。”

她循着声音四处张望，看到的除了无边沙海还是无边沙海。她的过去在此处呼唤她，她的未来也将在此处死去，没有别的出路。

奇拉的声音弱了下去，大概是睡熟了。离开贸易站太久，她忘了自己将千年隼停在了哪里，一时之间感到一种有些滑稽的无助感。

“我忘了要怎么回去，小奇拉，”她哭笑不得地告诉熟睡的奇拉。“风沙太大了，吹走了我过来一路上的痕迹。”  
“蕾伊，蕾伊，蕾伊。”

另一串轻语随风飘来，像是奇拉那串喃喃细语的回音，让她停住了流泪的冲动。

“蕾伊，蕾伊，蕾伊。”

凉爽的沙子吹到了她的脸上，粗糙的触感像是被谁抚摸着，她抬头观察天上的星星，辨认出了几颗定位的星星。真奇怪，它们平时并不难找，为何自己刚才没有注意到？

她感到自己渐渐被力量填充，她感觉随着孩子在她胸前的每一次沉稳呼吸，她的心便被填满一些，她拉长了步子，斗篷鼓风，仿佛在攀登一座高峰，只要登顶，她就能弥补所有过失，让所有伤痕都愈合。

#

“我想如果曾经真的深深地爱着一个人，或被一个人爱过，无论是谁都会得救。" 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#


End file.
